Our Story
by Kulechick
Summary: I suck at summaries so winging it: Kairi, a peppy, immature, little girl get assign to former master of Ahsoka Tano. (Anakin) With her friends Jake, Kandra and Skyrela, She might survive and learn who she is along with the rest of them?(not all OC's belong to me!) I suck at summaries! T b/c I worry to much. Skyrela The Angel is working on this with me! (Picture will change.)
1. Chapter 1

**This is not my best work, I tried and tried but I always FAIL at first chapters! And Sometimes LAST chapter but we aren't there yet so we're see how that goes. **

**AND I like to thank these authors who are working with me (kinda) and letting me use their OC's so these are the people who I thank and their OC'S**

** Skyrela the angel,**

**OC- Skyrela Delgado **

**Sj Skywalker,**

**-Kandra Rayley**

**Chirs Guardian of Light,**

**OC- Jake Comrand**

**Again I really suck at first chapters! Give it a chance, please!**

**Third person:**

A small blonde was sprawled out on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Her forest green eyes shown happiness along with her ear to ear smile.

She was becoming a Padawan today and she didn't know what to think. Her inner conscience rang through her mind. Kairi Summers, Padawan. It whisper over and over again. First she thought she did something bad when the council called her in but they were giving her the rank of Padawan. Something she always wanted.

Kairi clawed out of bed, changing into her white vest, navy blue skirt with leggings and her white boots. The young girl smile, she hated how people would tell to dress like a Jedi but she didn't want to, she wantedto be herself. She walked to her small bath room and took her bleach, blonde, waist long hair and put it up into two long pigtails.

"There." She whisper at the mirror. Looking at the clock, her eyes went wide. She only had an hour before she was going on her first mission.

She grab both of her lightsabers and darted out of the door. Kairi ran to the room of a thousand fountains as fast as her little legs would carry her.

"Kairi!" A sixteen year old girl yelled out. Kairi peered up a tree to find two people sitting on a thick branch. She smiled, they were the only two that knew her very well as much she knew them.

"Kandra! Seriously! I can't get up there!" Kairi huffed. Kandra laughed along with the eighteen year old boy next to her.

"That's why we're up here to get a away from you." Kandra joked. Kairi glared up at the two.

"Okay Kan time to get down." The boy dropped down along with Kandra. "Oh come on, Jake, I was having fun teasing her." She told him as they walked over to the small teen. Her tan skin glowed in the sunlight. She gave Kairi a happy smile.

"Well I don't like being tease!" Kairi blurted out. Jake ruffle her hair with a chuckle.

"You need to calm down little one." His black hair fell into his eyes, causing Kairi to giggle.

She stare at the two of them. She was going to miss being spending most of her time with the two of them. They were the first people that she actually let into her life beside pushing them away.

Kandra came over to Kairi so they were side to side. She grab a rubber band and pull her hair into a high ponytail yet it still touch her mid back. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for your Master?"

"I already ready through... I think I am." Kairi rubbed the back of her head with a sheepish smile. "Wait, Because I becoming a padawan this means I'll see you both less..." Kairi looked down at the ground as if she was getting answers.

Jake gently dropped both of his hands on Kairi shoulders. "Hey, Kai don't be like that. I'm Knighted, Kan's a padawan and the three of us hung out mostly everyday. I swear it's going to stay like that, okay?" Kandra poke Kairi side.

"Listen to him, I can't remember a day you haven't came pounding on my and my masters door." She laughed. "So me and Jake both promise."

Kairi look as if she was an innocent child. "You guys better." She giggle but so went silent from her stomach growling.

"Come on, looks like we're going to the mess hall." Kairi blush with embarrassment. As they exited the garden Kairi skipped farther ahead of the two.

"Come on, slow pokes! I'll

Race the both of you!" She challenge.

Jake and Kandra looked at each other then that the small girl. "Your on." They said in sync. Dashing between or around people they made it yet Kairi was last to get there.

Kairi huffed as she watch the to smirk and laugh with each other. "You two only won by a half a second I call rematch." She stated.

Jake ruffle her hair. "Not today, kiddo."

Kairi stare up that him and sighed.

"Fine."

Kandra grabbed three plates. "Hey we need to get done with this because in ten, she's leaving." She nodded her head toward Kairi.

"Your right." Jake answer.

*time pass*

"So... I'm off." Kairi said tapping her fingers together.

"Kai your going to do fine." Kandra reassure. Kairi nodded Silently. Slice took over and in a flash Kairi had both of her tiny arms wrapped around the two. "Kairi we can't breath." Kandra said.

"Sorry." Kairi mumbled. Her eyes shown a slight saddness yet the jake or Kandra said nothing.

"See you when you get back little one." Jake ruffle her hair. Kairi nodded once again then walk off to the Landing pad.

Questions flew around in her head. What if he didn't like her? What if she gets sent back? What if- she stopped the nonsense and got on to the gun ship where she notice a girl with long wavy chocolate brown hair with eyes that matched. She was wearing a white halter dress with a blue bow in the middle. White legging with the color boots. She looked about the age of fifth teen. But that didn't matter to Kairi what matter was why was she here.

Kairi walk up to the girl. "Hi!" Kairi greeted cheerfully.

"Hi." The girl mumbled.

Kairi sat down next to her. "I guessing your a shy person, well thats okay. I'm Kairi, Kairi summer at your service and you are?" The girl looked over Kairi.

"Skyrela." She answer. Kairi gave a warm smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Sky. Anyways I guessing your going on the same mission as I am because your on the same gunship...or I'm on the wrong one?" Kairi shook her head. "So who's your master? I being assign one today! I think his name is Master Skywalker but I wasn't really listening because I thought the Council was giving me another lecture on what not to do in the temple..." She sigh. "I sorry, I rumble on when I'm nervous. Hehe..."

Sky nodded at she understood. "Master Kenobi,...and I'm being assign today..." She mumble. Yet Kairi heard. Sky looked over Kairi once again. "Wait how old are you?" She finally spoke up.

"Not this again..." Kairi sighed. "I'm fourteen but I am 4'10 which is short for my age. You do not know how MANY TIMES I GET ASK THAT!" She huffed then took a deep breath in. "Master Kenobi uh, well I heard, him and Master Skywalker always or basically are on every mission together so looks like I be seeing a lot of you sky." She smile coming up with a plan for Skyrela.

'Let's see if I can get you out of your shell.'


	2. A new friend?

**Hello, my fellow readers, Second chappie YAY! (I was up ALL night writing this so sorry if it sucks) 0.0**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Star Wars The Clone Wars nor it's characters.**

**I do not own any of the OC's below:**

**Skyrela Delgado Belongs to Skyrela the angel**

**Kandra Rayley Belongs to Sj Skywalker**

**Jake Comrand Belongs to Chris Guardian of Light**

**Enjoy :D**

**Third person view:**

Kairi spent the whole trip trying to get to know Skyrela by simple questions. Half of them she didn't answer. Kairi notice that the ship was getting colder and colder...and colder. "Hey, um Sky?" Kairi ask like a small child kicking her legs as they dangle from the seat.

The fifth teen year old cock her yeah up and stare at Kairi. "...yeah."

Kairi smiled, she was going to help this girl break from her shell and she was making sure of it. "Where are we going?"

Skyrela paused and thought for a second. "Hoth." She simply answer. Kairi eyes nearly flew from her sockets. "HOTH!" She shiver it was cold. She hated the cold.

"You didn't bring any thing to wear did you?" Sky asked Nicely. Kairi shook her head. "Here I brought an extra coat. I knew something like this was going to happen." Kairi took the coat with caution, which Sky notice.

"Are you sure, I mean-" Skyrela nodded. "Thank you." Kairi bowed.

"You know I thought-" she stopped herself. But Kairi was already to interested in the converstation.

"Thought what?" Kairi asked poking sky in the arm a least a hundred times which cause Sky to act a little nervous.

"Please stop!" She whisper. Kairi stopped immediately. After a while silence took over as did the cold they were getting closer and Sky was beginning to feel nervous. "...you shouldn't worry, there like you. I'm sure."

Kairi stood up. "Well looks like we're here." She held out her hand to Skyrela who stare at it. "Come on, I don't bite." She gave Skyrela a bright smile at gave warmth. "There you go! See I don't bite!" Skyrela stared at the short tiny girl with a smile.

"Oh MY FORCE! WE'RE ON HOTH! YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS!"

Kairi jumped into the air, waving her arms in the air rapidly. "We could make A SNOWMAN! OH LET'S DO THAT-" The green eyes girl got cut off by a trooper.

"Not to interrupt, but were need to head to the generals." Kairi stared that him, he was in really heavy armor. "Isn't it hard carry all that stuff?" Kairi ask yet not answer came. She sighed.

"Looks like we're leaving." Skyrela mumbled to herself getting out of the ship. Kairi follow but soon regret leaving the warmth. "IT'S SO COLD!" She pull the hood over her head and dashed after the clone to walk beside him. Skyrela follow directly behind her but didn't join the conversation.

"So who's the General?" Kairi asked.

"Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi." He simply answer. Kairi looked back at Skyrela with a huge smile on her face.

"So...What's your name?" Kairi asked awkwardly. "Mine's Kairi," She paused and ran behind him to pull Skyrela forward. "This is Skyrela, She's very shy." Kairi stared, then turn to Skyrela. "...Okay." Kairi said slowly.

"Hey since your shy and all... I can do the talking." Kairi got no answer and took for a yes. She took Sky wrist which startle her. "Your really skittish. There nothing to be afraid of you know."

"You might be right but..." She stopped talking remembering the past. Kairi notice she was shaking.

"Sky?" She poked the girls arm. She shook head. "You alright, you were trembling. You want to talk about?" Kairi asked her body movements Cleary shown that she was concern.

"No, I am fine." Skyrela said quickly before pointing that two people in the distance, Causing the subject to change. "Those two are the only other Jedi."

"Right." Kairi started walking in there direction. passing clones this way and that. Obiwan Kenobi and his former Padawan couldn't help but notice a blond headed girl backing up to them. "Hi!" She greeted cheerfully. She turn her head and motion Sky to come. "Were the Padawan of the both of you... I mean I one of your Padawan-" Kairi got cut off by master Kenobi.

"I believe what your trying to say here is that, of the two of us your one of the padawans." Kairi nodded and pointed at herself.

"I'm Kairi,Summers," She took the hand of hand and pull her toward the two masters. "This is my new friend Skyrela."

"Hi, Its nice to meet you masters, I'm Skyrela Delgado." She gave a small wave. Kairi gave her a reassured smile, she sent a small one back.

Anakin took a step forward, "I think one of you got it wrong, I wasn't info of getting a Padawan." He said solemnly. Kairi took her step forward.

"When are you guys Ever info of getting a Padawan, if you don't believe us take it to the council." She snapped back. _Good luck? Is this what that was for?_ Kairi thought to herself.

"Don't you get sassy with me." He glared that the fourteen year old.

"Well don't be such a-" Kenobi cut her off before she could say another word.

"Enough!" He said loudly. "Now who is who's Padawan?" Sky move forward.

"Which one of you is Master Kenobi?" Obiwan smiled at the Skyrela.

"Looks like I'll be getting to know you young one." Obiwan gently dropped a hand on her shoulder.

Kairi didn't have such a happy friendly meeting with hers. "Look minster, I'm stuck with you. The council told me countless times that I cant be sent back unless there is a _Mayor_ issue." Anakin glared that the child.

"Well there is." He stated. Her snippy attitude reminded him of _her_. Wasn't that bad enough to get rid of her?

"You Haven't Even Given Me A Chance!" Kairi paused and took a deep breath. "I know what happen to your former Padawan but I didn't expect it to affect you like this. Ahs-" She was cut off by her master.

"Don't you speak about her." Obiwan and Sky watch the scene go down along with a few clones.

"Fine. but all I asking for is a chance, I don't know if I'm even cut out for this. For any of it and I WON'T till I get one chance to find out. If I mess up you can send me back but that's all I'm asking for. One chance."

"Fine, but one chance that's all..."

**Me: Aww Yay for Skyrela and Kairi becoming friends! Way to go that Anakin and Kairi didn't kill each other...yet. 0.0 Anyways bye, thanks **

**for reading and I hope you enjoyed. Kairi if you may.**

**Kairi: *Pulls out loud speaker* PLEASE REVEIW AND GIVE FEEDBACK, *cough* THANK YOU!**

**Me: really, we want them to enjoyed not to go death.**

**Kairi: too much?**

**Me; *nods* Bye guys I have to go burn an object before more people lose their hearing, SEE YA**

**Kairi: HEY! I said I was sorry.**

**Me:...BYE!**


	3. He Realizes

**So just like any Real story, it doesn't get interesting until a couple chapters into it so you learn more things and get to know the characters more. Anyways you to see some of Kairi's view on things, she isn't as childish as people think sure she might act like it yet when it come to thinking the opposite...most of the time being. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars the clone wars or any of its characters. **

**I do not own any of the OC's below:**

**Skyrela Delgado Belongs to Skyrela the angel**

**Kandra Rayley Belongs to Sj Skywalker**

**Jake Comrand Belongs to Chris Guardian of Light**

** Kairi Pov:**

""Fine, but one chance that's all..." Anakin warned. I glared at him as if my eyes were on fire. Why couldn't give me a chance and accept it. But instead of yelling about I chance my frown into a soft smile. I held my hand out to him.

"Like I said, I'm Kairi Summers, At your service." Master Skywalker shook my hand. "I happy that I'll be working with you." I shut my eyes in joy. _'Don't mess this up for yourself!'_ I thought to myself. "So minst-Master, what's the plan." I listen to myself,_ I wasn't ever this serious unless to had something to do with Kandra or Jake but beside that why am I'm acting like this now? _

Master Kenobi open his mouth before Master Skywalker did. "Probably something reckless." I chuckled along with Sky.

My master glared at the three of us but I didn't care it was just in annoyance. "No, my plan was actually to take the underground route to retrieve the weapon so we can get it back to the temple safely so nothing happens to it." He explain. My curiously grew as I heard the word weapon. Sky glance at me and I glance back, she wanted to know too. I mouthed 'do you want me to ask for the both of the both of us.' to her. She gave a me a quick nod and small smile.

"Masters don't mind me asking, but what weapon." I asked.

"I'll tell you later." Master Skywalker's voice was strict and firm. I felt a hint of frustration, why was it so easy for him to make me angry? Was that I wanted to shown that I could, that I can be a Padawan? 'Dont. Break.' The words flew over and over again. I Slid a fake cheerful smile onto face and giggle.

"Mins-Master, silly master." I repeated keeping the mood positive. "You said you would give me a chance!" I smile widely. "And by all odds I a part of this mission just like sky, over there." I pointed at new friend. "So what is the mission? Master?" I asked like a small child.

He only sighed. "The weapon hasn't been made yet, were here to find the prints for it, once it has created it going to help the republic a lot."

"Whoa." I whisper, so this a very important mission. "What is it suppose to do? Like shoot gaint fire! Or-or make us invisible or-" I was cut by Sky's master.

"Calm down little one." I stare at him. I was already beginning to feel home sick. Jake always says that when I'm getting carried away by myself. God I wonder what their doing right now.

I stare up with a bright smile and a nod of the head. "Lets get going." Master Kenobi stated. I ran in front of them, and gave them a thumb up. "Let do this!" Time for action, explosions and epic-ness!

Third person view:

After a half an hour of walking and turning the wrong way a couple times in the tunnel, Kairi was bored. The small girl kept walking forward and glance over to Sky, Kairi stared at the girl. She couldn't tell what she was thinking or feeling so instead of trying to figure out Kairi tugged on her arm causing Skyrela to stare down at the girl. Kairi moved her finger in a movement saying to come here. Skyrela bend down so Kairi was able to whisper something.

Kairi smile and move some of Sky hair away from her ear. "I'm SO BORED!" She whisper loudly. the fifth teen year old stepped away from the blonde and gave a 'That's it?' look to her little friend. Kairi nodded and Sky sighed.

"We're here." Obiwan said simply. Skyrela and Kairi looked in front of themselves, to a old, abandon separatists base.

"How long has this place been abandon?" Skyrela turn to Kenobi.

"About a year, eight months if I'm correct." He rubbed his beard. Anakin turn his attention to his _new_ Padawan who was playing with deactivate droids. Anakin stare at the child who was now connecting different wires together. 'Oh no.' Anakin thought to himself.

Kairi kick the droid in frustration. "It was so suppose to respond, in a friendly manor and it does NOTHING!" Kairi crossed her arms and glared that the object. Anakin sigh in relief. She turn to him. "So we you for blueprints, um-" She sighed. "You need a nickname!" Sky came over at the 'perfect' timing.

"I think I got one." She said and whisper something in the girls ear, Kairi shook her head. "Maybe, but there has to be something better." Anakin continue to stare at his new Padawan, Kairi Summers not Ahsoka Tano.

Anakin didn't what would happen after this mission, he might be stuck with her or he might not. That was all he knew. Kairi wasn't Ahsoka but she acted some what like her. Ahsoka was snippy, Kairi is snippy. Ahsoka was reckless, Kairi is reckless. But still she wasn't her and nothing would change that. Life would never be the same because Kairi Summers will never be Ahsoka Tano.

His deep thoughts were interrupted by a innocent cheerful voice. "I'll found it!"

Ever.

**Me: Awe poor Anakin, he knows that Ahsoka wont be coming back... Or will she? 0.0**

**Kairi: Hey do have good nick name, KC?**

**Me: Kairi what are you doing this time...**

**Kairi:*gasp* I am your OC you should have more trust in me! But I need one Skyguy over there... AND I want a new one... hmm *starts poking me like crazy***

**Me: Kairi if you don't stop I will make your life short and unhappy, I do have the pen and paper. Now will you pleas-**

**Kairi: Um...review and give us feedback it helps... a lot... BYE! *darts away***

**Anakin: What the... *See small Flashes of a small girl run by)**

**Me: BYE!**


	4. Some Things About Skyrela

Hey guys so i haven't post a chappie in awhile. (About a week or more.) And I'm sorry so here a new chapter! Yay!

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars the clone wars or any of its characters.

I do not own any of the OC's below:

Skyrela Delgado Belongs to Skyrela the angel

Kandra Rayley Belongs to Sj Skywalker

Jake Comrand Belongs to Chris Guardian of Light

Third view:

Anakin stare at Kairi who had her happy cheerful smile. She held the layouts in her hand, rising it into the air. She ran up to him carrying it as If it were a prize. "Look! I found it!" Kairi bounced up and down on her tippy toes, waving the layouts in the air. Anakin gave a short glance before mumbling under his breath. "Great. Don't lose it." His voice was stern and thick. Kairi bow her head and slowly walked away from him to sky.

"Anakin." Obiwan spoke sternly. "I know that it is not what you want but you have to give the girl a chance, keep your word." He walked off to his Padawan. Obiwan found Sky standing angst the wall talking to Kairi.

"You did a good job, it would take me longer to find it." She comment. Kairi eye went big.

"You really think?" Someone was please with her effort well besides Jake and Kandra. Sky nodded. "Yay! Thanks Skyrela!" The fifth teen year old watch kairi Skipped back to her master.

Obiwan smiled. "I think she needed that." Sky jumped startle by his voice. She turned to face him.

"Hello master." She greeted. "...What do you mean she needed that?"

He sighed and spoke slowly. "As you are aware, Anakin isn't the most happy person right now."

"Is it because he hasn't gotten over his former Padawan...Ahsoka? Right?" She asked shyly. Obiwan nodded.

"Yes, but he move on it will just a take a while. Now lets talk about you? Tell me about yourself."

Skyrela went quiet thinking. "um...I'm...Shy." She told sheepishly.

Obiwan chuckle. "I can see that young one, but what else?"

She thought about it. "I-I like music well actually I love it. I like to sing...and I can play the flute..." She smile at herself. "I also like to read and write. Sometimes I draw but...um... that's it..." She ended her sentence awkwardly.

Obiwan looked down at his Padawan. "I'll have too hear you play that flute of yours sometime." He gave a kind smile which was returned. Silence filled the air along with peace until it was irrupted by yelling.

Battle Droids filled the room. Droideka's roll into their defense position pulling their shield's up with them. Behind them came B1 battle droids pounding away with laser bolts. (yeah.. I'm having a off day so if laser bolts are not what they are called I'm sorry.) Skyrela activated her blue saber along with her sky blue shoto.

She dodge the shots swiftly and carefully while slashing droids down. There was only one thing on her mind, how were they going to defeat them all. Skyrela turn to glance at kairi who had both of her dark blue sabers out and was swiping away at the battle droid that surrounded her.

Skyrela turn her attention back to herself. There were still too many for the four of them. She quickly dodge another shot by flipping over the moving pieces of metal and breaking the shield to one of the Rollies. (Droideka)

"Master there's to many of them." She shouted.

Obiwan looked at still padawan, impress with her movements. "Indeed. Anakin! We need to move!" He yelled to his former padawan.

Anakin block the bolts and looked at master Kenobi but before he could speak Kairi interrupted. "Master Kenobi, I think we were already all on the same page." She told while slashing two droids in half then flipping over a B1 droid behind her. Sky couldn't help but show a small smile. She couldn't believe that Kairi was acting like this in such a situation.

Kairi looked around her, she stare nothing but droids. She up into the air getting a better look. There were different opening in the based. If she could find one that would be easy to get to then they could trap the droid in the base. "Sky! I got an idea!" Kairi dashed to her new friend hopping on top of the droids head's. The small girl reach into to Sky's backpack, pulling out two small little balls.

"Bombs?" Sky said in confusion blocking shots. Kairi nodded and began to explain. "The only thing holding this base up is snow and ice. Around us is more than one way to get out. If we use these we can trap the droids in, the only problem is, is that we don't know which tunnel leads us out. Also once I throw these, we don't have that much time to get to a tunnel." Kairi finish. Sky stood there somewhat surprise. It was a good plan but not good enough. What other choice did they have. Droids kept coming into the base and how long could they stay there?

"What happens if we get separated?" Sky asked a bit of worry in her voice. Kairi thought for a second. "I don't know but we got our comlinks, we be fine."

The fifth teen year stare at Kairi batting her bottom lip.

"Lets do it."

ME: I do not like the sound of this. Kairi should not be the one to do anything the include bombing up stuff.

KAIRI: Hey! I not that bad. (Huffs louldy)

Anakin : (Walking into the room.) Hello gu- (sees me trying to stop Kairi from getting explodes) What is she doing.

Me: Anakin please do the ending word then run for your life and get everyone else out of the temple.

Anakin : pleasereview&commenttogivefeedback. Bye! (Runs out of the room)

Kairi: just let me show you that I'm capable of not killing anyone.

Me:(takes TNT out of Kairi hands.) Nope & bye everyone!


	5. The past

Kairi woke up, with a pounding head. She turn her head in different directions finding nothing but snow, Ice and rubble. The small girl tried to stand but her feet fell under her, the world spin a thousand times a second. Kairi stood as still as she could to make sure she didn't choke up her breakfast. The dizziness lifted, with slow small steps she went on her way to find Sky, then master Obiwan and last of all Minster skywalker. She held the sides of the rubble, gaining support. "Sky!" She called out. No answer. She continue moving, rubble cover the ways into other tunnels but small spaces were still left open. Kairi crawled under rocks, as well as squeeze through gaps. "Skyrela!" She called out again, yet no answer was revived. Kairi began to feel a slight hint of panic, what if something bad happen to Sky? What if she was injure or worst... Kairi shook her head trying to get rid of the thought. "Sky! Where are you!?" She yelled, this time a muffle call came back. Kairi sighed with relief that she got an answer, the blonde ran, jumping over rocks. She open her mouth to call out one last time. "Sky?"

"Over here!" Skyrela yelled squeeze through two big boulders. She had a couple of cuts that were dried with blood along with a few big gashes but weren't as harmful as they looked.

Kairi looked at herself in the reflection of the ice, she didn't look to good either, she a small cut on her forehead no to mention the still bleeding one on her arm. She sighed and walk over to sky pulling her out between the boulders.

"You okay?" She asked sitting down on a rock. Sky sat down next to her.

"Yeah," She sighed. "I think I'm fine what about you?" She said, taking the water canteen from Kairi. The fourteen year old zip up her back pack, staring at her cuts.

"I got a few cuts here and there but I be fine." She smile giving a thumps up. Sky chuckle, then took a looked around the area they were in. "... Hey Sky?" Kairi mumble.

"Hmm." Sky answer. Kairi watch sky went to peer at the rocks where Kairi came from. Skyrela seemed stress, Kairi knew she wanted to get out of here. But why, it was that bad, so why was she itching to leave this place. The small girl watched her friend kick the rocks as if something were to happen. "Sky... If you don't mind me asking, what's wrong." The Brunet turned.

"Nothing's wrong." Kairi rose an eyebrow at her friend. "I swear, really. I'm fine." She insisted. Kairi knew that saying all to well.

"Something happen, didn't it. A long time ago yet you just cant get past it..." The whisper, Sky's eyes widen with shock, Kairi was right but how did she know. "I wont tell anyone, secret are secret and secrets are meant to be kept." Sky once again found herself sitting next to Kairi.

"S-something did...happen before I came to the... temple." She said nervously.

"Its okay Sky." Kairi tried to comfort. Sky faced the ground, memoires came back, bad, bad memoires whirl around in her head.

"When I-I was younger... my father wasn't the most happiest man." She paused putting the tears behind her. "He would beat me, he would beat his own daughter! Every time I did something wrong, sometimes I didn't even do ANYTHING!" Tears began to form. "I tried. I tried to be a good kid, I never got in trouble, I did the things I was told to do and I talked when talked too. Yet he torture me, as if I was a slave! Fathers are suppose to be there for there daughters not make their life hell." Sky gasped and notice she was crying.

"Sky, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked." Kairi felt guilty for making her go through it. Sky whipped her tears away, shaking her head. She turned to Kairi,

"Its a-alright, maybe it's a good thing someone knows..." She gave a sad smile. "Hey Kairi."

"Yeah."

"How could you tell?" The fifth teen year old asked. Kairi returned the sad smile and stood up holding out her hand.

"Believe it or not, I know what its like to go through something like that." Kairi smile grew, as she pulled Sky to her feet. "But that will have wait to be told, because we got to find two people."

Skyrela nodded. "You know you are smarter then you look." Kairi laughed.

"Don't forget acted."

Sky rolled her eyes. "Come on we got masters to find."

"So your okay now, I'm guessing." Kairi said poking her gently in the arm.

"For right now, yeah." She stated. Kairi face grew a ear to ear smile, that led to Sky rising a eyebrow. "What are you thinking about now?"

"I just want to be back at the temple." Kairi sighed.

"We only been on this mission for a few hours!" Sky laughed, Kairi sighed again.

"I know but you need to meet Jake and Kandra! They'll like you for sure!" She skipped ahead farther. Skyrela was confuse who were Jake and Kandra? Her thoughts were interrupted by Kairi's Master.

"Kairi!" Anakin called.

"Master." Kairi mumbled, knowing she was about to be yelled at.

Anakin held his head. "Why would you think throwing bombs would be the answer." He asked his Padawan , he wasn't as beaten up as the girls but he had some cuts here and there.

"There were too may of them so I thought I would try something." Kairi Answer. "... I'm sorry but I'm new at this." Anakin sighed. He didn't know weather to be angry or encouraging, she was so different from Ahsoka.

"Just don't blow up anything with out asking me first." Was all he could say. Kairi was confuse, did the explosion do damage to his head? Kairi wonder.

"Do you know where Master Obiwan is?" Skyrela asked. Anakin nodded and pointed in the direction he came. He leaded the way, they turn the corner to a pass out master Kenobi.

"Whats wrong with him?" Kairi asked kicking him gently. Anakin gave a don't do that look. "He was knocked from the explosion. He might have a head injure so we need to get out of here so we can head back to the temple."

"But its only been a few hours!" Kairi looked at him.

"Yeah, well the council sometime does things like this, so come on."

Kairi watch as Anakin hauled Obiwan over his shoulder. She led the way mumbling swears as they left.

**Me: I am well aware this a terrible ending for a chapter but I been having extreme writers block so sorry about that! **

**Kairi: Your right this is a terrible ending**

**Me: Kairi can you please do the thing**

**Kairi: How much do I get if I do it**

**Me: I not going to pay you**

**Kairi : $50**

**Me: no**

**kairi: $20**

**Me: Deal**

**Kairi: Please review, give feedback and what ever else you wish to do. BYE~**

**Me: my boredom drives sanity... BYE~**


End file.
